(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to water skiing apparatus such as used in the sport of water skiing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices have comprised single tow bars or handles affixed to a tow rope which in turn is attached to a towing boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,609 shows a communication means for skiing apparatus in which a tow bar or handle is formed in separable sections, one of which comprises an electronic microphone which is connected by wire running along the towing cable or rope to the towing boat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,609, four separate sections of the tow rope are attached permanently to the tow bar or handle, two of which are always midway between the ends thereof and the device, with or without the microphone and its associated wiring system is awkward to use and incapable of being used as two tow bars for a skier behind the same boat. The present invention when used as a single tow bar or handle by a single water skier assumes the conventional tow bar or handle configuration and has all of the desirable characteristics thereof and when separated into two tow bars or handles forms two independent practical, useful and convenient tow bars or handles.